


it comes with an instruction manual

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (No Literal Bigfoots Here), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjob Instructions, Body Hair, Bruce Is A Bigfoot But Nobody Minds, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Laughter, Lowered inhibitions, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Stoned Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a little practice. A test subject doesn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it comes with an instruction manual

"You're a freshman in college, Pep," Tony says, twirling a strand of her hair idly around his finger. "You should really be more debauched than this."

They're in Tony's den; Bruce is still sitting on the couch, but Pepper and Tony have found their way to the floor, spooned up together. The music stopped playing a while ago, but nobody's worked up the energy or desire to start it again. Bruce is rolling another joint; he's the only one who's any good at it, and he gets a little unamused when either one of them try.

"I'm smoking weed with my TA, who gives me alcohol as long as I show him my tits," she points out. "I'm pretty debauched already."

"You show me your tits because you like it," he tells her. "Plus it'd be kind of awkward to have sex if you didn't."

"Don't knock clothed sex," Bruce puts in, sealing the joint. He lights the end of it, taking a drag before passing it to Tony. "It's fun."

Tony takes a hit, holding it in as he passes it on. "You're only saying that because you're ashamed of how gloriously hairy you are," he says, exhaling. "Which is totally misplaced, by the way. You're like a bearskin rug. A sexy bearskin rug." Pepper giggles, putting her hand over her mouth in a fruitless attempt to keep the smoke in.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not," Bruce says, frowning, as he takes the joint back.

"Definitely a compliment," Tony says, and Pepper pats Bruce on the foot, which makes Tony crack up. "Anyway, as I was saying," he says, sliding a hand up her side and settling it on her breast, kneading it gently. "Pepper, you need to be more debauched."

"What am I not doing?" she asks, humoring him.

He looks up at Bruce. "Pepper doesn't do oral."

Bruce frowns. "Why not?"

"That's what I said," Tony says. "That's, like, beginner stuff. It's the new second base."

"Not even receiving?" Bruce asks. "I could understand not giving."

"Not even receiving," Tony confirms.

"I don't see what the point is," Pepper says. "Not when there's sex."

"The point is that it's really great," Tony tells her. "Spectacular. Amazing."

"I like it," Bruce says.

Pepper takes another hit, passing the joint back to Bruce. "Even if I was going to, I don't know how to do it." She shuts her eyes, shaking her head. "So many teeth."

"You don't use your teeth," Tony says.

"Yes, Tony, that would be the problem," she says patiently.

He lets her go, sitting up, and she rolls onto her back, looking hazily up at him. "You do it just like this," Tony says, holding up his hand. "You wrap your lips around your teeth," he says, demonstrating, "li' 'is. And then you move your hand." He mimes the action; the air-dick he's stroking is improbably large, but Tony is not known for doing things halfway. "And presto! Blowjob."

"You make it sound so easy," Pepper says.

"Any idiot can do it," Tony says. "Since you're not an idiot, it stands to reason you should be great at it."

"I don't know exactly how sound that logic is," Pepper says. She sighs. "But fine, you win."

Bruce takes a last puff, setting the spent joint aside. "I can take five if you need me to."

"You keep your ass right there, Banner," Tony says, looking downright gleeful. "Nothing is faster than hands-on instruction."

"Oh," Bruce says, relaxing back into the couch.

"Tony," Pepper says, frowning at him. She looks up at Bruce. "He meant to say please."

"Bruce is the one who should say please," Tony says. "He's the one who gets a blowjob."

"Please, be my guest," Bruce says, opening his jeans and pulling out his cock.

"C'mon," Tony says, taking her hand and levering her up. "Follow my lead."

He crawls over, kneeling in front of him, motioning for Pepper to hurry up and join him. Bruce is mostly hard, and Tony wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. "You can start like this," Tony says, dragging his tongue up Bruce's shaft, lapping at the head. Pepper leans in close to watch, studying his movements, the way Bruce sighs, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Then the next step is something like this." He puts his hand around the base of Bruce's cock and sucks just the tip into his mouth before pulling off again. "You can't see it, but I'm moving my tongue. Always move your tongue if you can. And when you're bored of that, you do this." 

He starts sucking for real, bobbing his head and working his hand. Bruce puts his hand on the back of Tony's neck, and it doesn't look so bad up close, not as bad as she thought, though she doesn't think she could possibly like it as much as Tony does. He's making noises like he's satisfied, like it's great to have a cock in his mouth, and Pepper's pretty sure she won't feel like that.

He pulls off, giving it a last few licks before he lets go. He moves out of the way, holding his hand out in invitation. "Time for the practical," he says. "Give it a try."

She looks up at Bruce; he's looking at the two of them hungrily, but he's being extraordinarily patient, given the circumstances. She licks her lips, steeling herself before she crawls in between Bruce's legs. Before she can talk herself out of it, she takes his cock into her hand and licks it, just a little, right at the tip. It doesn't taste like she thought it would, mostly just tastes like skin, a little like pot from Tony's mouth.

"That's it, baby," Tony says, getting in behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his hands roaming over her body. "Come on, you can do more. Show me."

She takes the head of Bruce's cock into her mouth, holding it there while she works her tongue, and Bruce groans, petting her hair. She pushes down further, taking more; she can't move her tongue from this angle, not with so much of his cock in her mouth, so she just sucks, moving her head slowly up and down.

Tony lifts up the hem of her skirt, pushing her panties to the side so he can rub her clit. She's wet, Tony's fingers moving slickly over her, and she gives a little moan, her knees sliding a little wider apart. It's not bad, not like she thought it would be. It's a little weird, a little uncomfortable, but she sees the appeal. There's something satisfying about the feeling of it, Bruce's cock heavy in her mouth, the noises he's making.

"God," Tony says, pushing his fingers inside of her, rocking against her ass. "That's hot, that's so fucking hot." He leans forward, whispering into her ear. "Now look at him. Don't take his cock out of your mouth." It's an awkward thing to do, tilting her head like that, but it's worth it for the way that Bruce looks down at her, biting his lip, looking shaky. "That's good," Tony says, kissing her neck. "That's just right, now do it, come on, Pep, I wanna see how good it looks."

Pepper pulls off momentarily, taking a deep breath before she takes him in again, more than she did before. It's easier now that she knows what she's doing to him, that vote of confidence that she didn't know how much she needed. She tries it a little faster, sucking him down the best she can, Tony urging her on. 

"Shit," Bruce says through his teeth; he takes her by the shoulder and pushes her reluctantly away. "I'm close."

"I'll get this one," Tony says, nudging her out of the way. "You can have a pass this time." He leans forward and puts his lips around Bruce's cock, his head moving quickly and surely. After a minute or two, Bruce puts his hand in Tony's hair, holding him still as he moans, coming in Tony's mouth. Pepper's grateful for the assist, not sure she's exactly ready for that part, though it feels a little like her thunder got stolen.

Tony sits back, coughing a little. He reaches for the Coke on the end table, taking a long swig of it before setting it down again. "So," he says, looking at Pepper. "That's giving head." And then she's on her back, because everyone is powerless in the face of an exuberant, horny Tony Stark. He flips her skirt up, tugging her panties down her legs and throwing them away, and she laughs in surprise. "Let's work on receiving. Much easier. You don't even have to worry about not choking somebody." He slides his fingers into her, working them slowly in and out. "We do appreciate being allowed to breathe, however."

"I'll try to-" She gasps as he licks up the side of her clit, words forgotten. It doesn't feel anything like a finger or his cock at all, soft and warm and she's not entirely sure why she hasn't been making him do this for her every day, if he's been this willing.

"I think she likes it," Bruce says, amused, and Pepper can feel Tony's lips curl against her. He starts moving his tongue again, flicking it over her clit, and Pepper laces her fingers into his hair, holding on. She shuts her eyes tight; nothing in the world is more important than Tony's mouth right now, his devastating tongue. He already had her wound up, and now this is taking it to the next level. She never wants to come, would rather feel like this forever.

He takes his face away, and she feels like she might cry. He rubs his cheek along the inside of her thigh, his beard scratching lightly against her skin, and she resists the urge to grab him by the back of the head and just rub off on his face. "Do you like it?" he asks, and she nods quickly, not sure she can trust her voice. "Do you want more?" Another nod. "Are you going to let me do this whenever I want? Because I want to. A lot."

"Shut up, Tony," she manages to say, and she really does grab his head, leading him back where she wants him. He doesn't tease her after that, going after her for all he's worth. She's holding on for dear life, so close and trying so hard to stave it off, wanting nothing more than more.

"Give it up, Pep," Tony says, slightly muffled, moving his fingers faster. "Come for me, baby, come on."

Pepper screams when she finally comes, so hard, maybe as hard as she's ever done it. She swears to god her eyes roll back in her head, and she's holding on to Tony so hard she's probably hurting him. It's so hard to care, when Tony is still licking her, still fucking her with his fingers. It takes forever for her to come down, which is not at all a problem, the feeling receding into aftershocks until she finally has to push Tony away.

He climbs up her body, kissing her before she can think twice about it. He tastes like her, but she doesn't really mind; his kisses are just what she needs, good, solid, grounding. He takes her hand, leading it to his cock, and she lazily strokes him through his jeans, not sure she's quite got the brainpower to do more right at this second.

"What do you want?" she asks, feeling a little bit more like herself by degrees. She's still a little high, but it's a nice mellow one, helped immensely by the amazing orgasm she just had.

He looks back over his shoulder. "I think you got Bruce riled up again."

"I think you had something to do with that," she tells him, sitting up.

"Think you could take us both on?" he says, grinning dirtily.

"That depends," she says cautiously, but she's already taking off her shirt, unhooking her bra. "What did you have in mind?"

He gets rid of his own shirt, working on his jeans and boxers next. "Take your clothes off if you want in," he tells Bruce. "This is naked sex." He turns back to Pepper. "You have a brand new skill set. Shame if you didn't exercise it, preferably while Bruce fucks you."

Pepper bites her lip. "I think we can arrange that," she says, trying to sound calm and probably doing a laughable job. 

Tony certainly laughs, kissing her. "Condoms are in the end table," he tells Bruce, and Pepper's not even surprised anymore about where he stashes them, mostly just grateful.

Bruce is naked when he sits down behind her, pulling her into his lap. Tony was not wrong; it's a little like getting cuddled by a rug, and she hopes Bruce can't tell what she's laughing about. He was also right about it being a sexy rug, so everything is just fine. He kisses her neck, nibbling gently at her ear. "Is this okay?" he says softly.

She laughs, relaxing back onto him. "More than okay."

"Good," he says, kissing her again before he eases her onto her hands and knees. She hears him tear the condom wrapper open, and then he's pushing inside of her, his thick cock stretching her out just right. She groans, letting her head hang for a moment as he starts to thrust slowly inside of her.

Tony kneels in front of her, lifting her face up for a kiss before guiding it back down. "You know what to do," he says encouragingly, and she takes his cock into her hand, wrapping her lips around it. She could probably do a much better job than she's doing, but Bruce keeps moving her, pushing her back and forth, and the simplest solution is to just go with it, let Tony's cock slide in and out of her mouth with the motion. It seems to work just fine, because Tony is already moaning, his hands on her shoulders, his hips working a little as he pushes gently into her mouth. God she feels like such a slut like this, trapped between the two of them, letting them use her, and it feels so damn good.

Bruce reaches underneath her, playing with her clit as he moves faster inside of her, harder, and like that she comes, before she even really knew she was going to do it. Bruce makes a broken noise, but he doesn't stop, just keeps on fucking her, reaching for it. She's perfectly content to give him as long as he wants, to stay just like this, taking both of them, taking everything she can.

Tony pulls suddenly away, panting, and Pepper makes a sound of loss. "I'm gonna come," he warns her.

"Come in my mouth," she says impulsively.

Tony groans. "If you say that again, I'm going to."

She strains forward, licking the head of his cock. "Come in my mouth."

"God," he says, pulling her towards him and putting his cock between her lips. She sucks him in again, wanting it, wanting it all. He's pushing in faster, a little less careful, and then he's coming, filling up her mouth. She coughs, not quite sure what to do for a second; it seems faster to just swallow it down, so she does, ignoring the taste. Behind her Bruce pushes in hard, stilling, and now she's all filled up, taken over, done for.

Bruce pulls out as Tony pulls her forward, taking her into his arms. "You are a champ," he tells her, kissing her.

She snorts. "You say the sweetest things." Bruce comes back, kneeling behind her; she's a little overheated and sticky, but it's worth it to have the two of them with her, around her. Bruce kisses the back of her neck, running his hands down her thighs, soothing her.

"This was a great idea," Tony says, between kisses. "More weed. More sex."

"More showers," Pepper says. "Then we'll talk."

"Good plan," Bruce says, holding her close.

There's a long pause.

"You know, one or all of us has to move for this to work," Bruce points out.

"We'll get around to it," Pepper says.

"Yeah," Tony says, kissing his way down her chest. "In a minute. We've got time."

"All the time in the world," Pepper says, arching towards him.


End file.
